


One Year

by YamiAki96



Series: Cas's First [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Year, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas celebrate one year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

Castiel woke up to Dean showering kisses all over his face.

"Good morning," He said, after Dean released his lips.

"Happy anniversary," Dean answered. Cas smiled.

"You remembered," He said, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.

"I did. I’m not gonna forget the day that started the best year of my life."

"You’re a sap."

"You love it." Cas nodded, wrapping his legs loosely around Dean’s waist.

"I do. Hey, stop it," He admonished, pushing his hands away. "We have school."

Dean groaned and rolled away. “Can’t we just skip? It’s an important day.”

"We have finals, D." He moved to straddle his waist. "If you stop pouting, we may have time for a quickie in the shower."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Cas got up, making sure to move his hips seductively as he walked towards the door. Dean climbed out of bed, stalking close behind him, grabbing his ass when he got close enough.

They were almost late for first period.

Their friends all faked shock at how long they had lasted all day. It was kind of annoying, but they knew they meant well.

Dean dropped Castiel off at his house at the end of the day.

"I’ll be here at six," He said, kissing him goodbye.

Castiel wasted a few hours on homework, then took a shower. He worried over what to wear for a few minutes before he put on a blue button down and a nice pair of jeans. Neither of them had the money to go anywhere expensive.

Castiel didn’t know why he had butterflies in his stomach. It had been a year since and Dean started dating, six months since they started having sex. What did he have to be nervous about?

Probably because he was worried that Dean wouldn’t like his gift. What if thought it was dumb? He shook the thought out of his head. Dean would love it, Charlie had promised.

Dean was there at six on the dot. Castiel ran out of the house before he could even get out of the car, sparing them from an hour of picture taking.

"Where are we going he asked as Dean drove past the town limits.

"Trust me," His boyfriend answered, kissing his knuckles. Cas looked at him suspiciously, but let it go.

Thirty minutes later, Dean was parking in front of a large building. Cas looked at him in amazement.

"Is this…."

"The bookstore you’ve been talking about for months? Yep. C’mon, I saved up for you to get what you want."

Dean got out and walked around to open Castiel’s door for him. Cas was still in shock when they walked inside. Dean smiled, giving him a little push.

"Go get ‘em, baby." Cas smiled back and disappeared into the shelves. Dean took advantage of his distraction to pick up an order that he had made earlier. He made an agreement with the cashier that she would put the book in Cas’s bag when he was done shopping.

He caught up to Cas and laughed when he saw the stack of books he’d already accumulated. He took them from him, allowing him to browse some more.

They both had fairly sized stacks to put on the counter. Most of the fifty dollars that Dean had saved up for this specific purpose was used. He grinned as Cas talked animatedly about the books that he gotten.

"Thank you, Dean. I loved it."

"Oh, we’re not done."

"What?"

"One more surprise."

"Dean, you just spent-"

"I don’t care. I just want to make you happy, no matter what it costs."

"Dean," Cas didn’t know what to say. He settled against Dean’s side. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They drove for while and Dean told Cas to close his eyes.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Cas rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked. Dean slowed down considerably after a few minutes, then stopped.

"Open them," Castiel opened his eyes and smiled. Dean had parked in a big empty field, the cars headlights shown on a blanket with several Tupperware containers sitting on it and enough candles for them to see by.

"It’s not fancy, but I thought that you would like it," Dean explained, blushing a little.

"I love it." Castiel kissed him and got out of the car. "What did you pack?"

"It’s mostly dessert and couple of those sandwich things you like. I can take you somewhere to eat if it’s not enough."

"It’s perfect, Dean. Thank you."

"Don’t thank me until you eat it. Castiel smiled and took his hand.

Dean hooked his iPod to the speaker he’d brought along, playing soft background music while they fed each other and talked.

When most of the food was gone, Castiel leaned against Dean’s chest.

"I’m going to miss this," He whispered. Dean kissed his hair.

"Don’t think about that right now. We’re together. We’ve been together for a year, let’s be happy for that."

"You’re right. I love you." One kiss led to another, which led to another, which led to them shedding their clothes. Castiel figured he could check make love to Dean under the stars off of his relationship goals list.

They were quiet on the way home. They didn’t need to say anything. They kissed goodbye for fifteen minutes outside of Cas’s house.

"Wait until you’re alone and look under your pillow," Cas said, giving him one last kiss before he climbed out of the car.

Dean practically ran to his room when he got home. He locked the door behind him and pulled a box from beneath his pillow. He wondered when Cas had snuck it in here. It could have been anytime, he supposed, since they had been sleeping in Cas’s bed for the past few nights. He pulled he top off and his mouth went dry.

Naked pictures of Cas were inside. He put the lid back on, then took it off again.

The pictures were nice. Great lighting and angles. Dean couldn’t believe that Cas had done this. He took his phone out of his pocket and called him.

"Do you like them?" Cas answered by way of greeting.

"Who took these?"

"Charlie. She said you would like them."

"I do. It’s just…it’s not very you."

"I wanted you to have something when we were apart."

"Cas," Dean sighed. "Thank you. They’re awesome."

"I got you a Columbia sweatshirt, too." Dean laughed.

"I’ll get you an MIT shirt. Did you find your special gift yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at your books."

He heard rustling as Castiel moved and waited.

"Dean," Castiel sounded shocked. "How did you find this?"

"Talked to your dad, called around. I eventually had to order it off of the internet."

"Dean this is a first edition Carver Edlund. My dad wrote this while he was in college. He doesn’t even have a copy. This must have cost a fortune."

"It wasn’t that bad. And it’s worth it. You like it, right?"

"I love it."

"Good."

"I feel like I didn’t do enough," Cas said.

"You did plenty, Cas. I mean, for you to take half of these pictures in front of anyone…and I know the shirt wasn’t cheap."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too."

"Happy anniversary. I’ll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Cas." They hung up. Dean hid the pictures in his closet where he hoped that no one would look.

He feel asleep thinking about what a great year it had been.


End file.
